


The Right Tool For The Job

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Stuckony Summer Stocking 2020 [18]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Armor Kink, Bottom Steve Rogers, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Mpreg, Multi, Oral Sex, Pregnant Steve Rogers, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26656756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Tony wonders why he hadn't thought of this earlier.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Stuckony Summer Stocking 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954675
Comments: 6
Kudos: 109
Collections: Stuckony Summer Stocking 2020, Tony-involved Omegaverse Fics





	The Right Tool For The Job

**Author's Note:**

  * For [betheflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [betheflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/pseuds/betheflame) in the [stuckony_summer_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stuckony_summer_stocking_2020) collection. 



> Mpreg AU: The pregnant one is horny AF and the other two are more than happy to oblige.

“Remind me... to make… shit… make him…a fucking machine” Tony gasps as he fucks into the tight body below him.

“Don’t tell me you’re getting tired, Tones” Bucky laughs.

They had been at this for hours. And while he was absolutely enjoying himself, he was quickly tiring. Steve was damn near insatiable before he fell pregnant. Now, it was like the man lived of the stuff. Tony wasn’t complaining, no, he would have to be out of his mind before he would ever not want Steve. But his body had limits… unlike his partners.

“Look… not… all of us… have your… bloody… super soldier…miracle juice, Barnes” Tony says. “Besides… you’ve got... the easy… job”

“If you’re getting tired…” Buck says.

Steve growls as Bucky’s cock slips from his lips. Bucky shushes him, teasing Steve’s mouth with his fingers. Letting Steve such on his metal digits.

“Oh… that’s… fucking... brilliant.” Tony gasps as an idea comes to him. Why hadn’t he thought of that before? He didn’t need to build a fucking machine. He basically already had one. “I’ll… I’ll be… right back” He says

“Tony, what?” Bucky calls out after him.

* * *

“That’s better, isn’t it? You’re being so good for us.” Tony says, running his fingers through Steve’s hair. “You should see yourself.”

Steve bucks and withers in his arms as the Iron Man armour's dick drives into him at a brutal pace. Breathless moans of pleasure falls from the soldier's pink lips.

“Fuck, you should see it from this angle, Tony” Bucky says. “His ass it taking it like it’s starving for it.”

“Does it feel good, sweetheart?” Tony whispers into Steve’s ear. “I bet it does, doesn’t it. I bet your hole looks really pretty stretched around Mark 30’s shiny, red cock.”

Steve groans in response, his back arching off the bed.

“We should get some mirrors in here, shouldn’t we?” Tony says “That would be fun. Then you could watch as we fuck you. Watch as Bucky and I fuck you together.”

“I bet Stevie would love to watch as I finger his loose hole, dripping with our cum. Wouldn’t you baby?” Bucky purrs. “To watch our mess run down your thighs.”

“Watching as we lick him clean” Tony says.

Steve cums with a shout, grinding down onto the armour’s cock. Tony and Bucky hold him through it, whispering words of praise. When he is done, Steve lays panting in his arms, cock still hard.

Tony flashes Bucky a smile. “Ready for round… what are we up to now? 2784?”

“You know it” Bucky says.

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
